From EP 0 605 800 A1 a low-ohm current-sense resistor is known that can be used, for example, in a motor vehicle on-board electrical system in order to measure the battery current within the framework of a battery management system. Here, the battery current to be measured is conducted by the low-ohm current-sense resistor, wherein the electric voltage drop over the current-sense resistor and which corresponds to the measured battery current according to Ohm's law will be measured according to the known four-wire technology. The current-sense resistor here consists of two plate-shaped connecting parts made of a conducting material (e.g. copper) and a resistor element, which is also plate-shaped and is made of a resistor material. (e.g. CuMnNi), wherein the resistor element, is inserted between the two connecting parts and is electron-beam welded to the two connecting parts. For the supply or discharging of the battery current to be measured, this document discloses screws, which are attached to the two connecting parts.
Additionally, other designs of connecting contacts are known from the prior art for this kind of low-ohm current-sense resistors, such as, for example, externally-placed solder terminations, internally-placed solder terminations, AMP flat plugs, insert nuts, welded-on connecting contacts, soldered litz wires or soldered-on circuit boards. These known designs of connecting contacts for low-ohm current-sense resistors are, however, actually intended for other fields of application and are not optimally suited to the contacting of current-sense resistors due to the high electric currents. The previously mentioned insert nuts, however, come very close to the required mounting technology and have, in comparison to external voltage sensing connections, minimal material consumption; however, these kinds of insert nuts are expensive to manufacture and have the disadvantage that thermoelectric voltages, which occur in the insert nuts could considerably falsify the voltage measurement.
From DE 24 28 791 A1 a series resistor for motor vehicles is known, wherein the actual series resistor is connected to a terminal element, in which a plate eyelet, with a thread is provided. The electrical contacting occurs here by a screw being screwed into the thread of the plate eyelet. Accordingly, this document relates to a completely different type of resistor than the invention.
Furthermore, with respect to the prior art, reference is to be made to FR 2 879 751 A1, EP 1 030 185 A2, EP 1 363 131 A1 and DE 433 98 35 A1.